Konoha High 1 : New Beginnings
by naruhina4429
Summary: well i dont have much to say


Konoha High

Chapter 1

The New Kid

Hinata : Ohhhhhhhhhh where did the summer go

Sakura: Well we didn't do much

Ino: We did have a slumber party

Sakura: Scratch that , We had many slumber parties

TenTen: Hey girls

Ino: TenTen its been forever since we've seen you

TenTen: I went on a cruise with Neji ,Temari,and Shikamaru

Sakura: Speaking of Temari where is she

Temari: I'm right here

Ino: Hey Temari

Temari:Sakura , Sasuke told me that if I see you to tell you that he's waiting for you in the hall

Temari: Hold on guys my phone's ringing

Temari: Sorry guys I gotta go

Hinata: Ino, you wanna come over to my place after school? We are the only ones without dates.

Ino: Well….

Hinata: You have a date too !

Ino: Yah I hooked up with Sai

Hinata: That makes me the only one without a guy

Ino: There's Shino

Hinata: You kidding?, he's been stalking me since 6th grade

Ino: Ummmmmmmmmm… there's Choji

Hinata : Haha very funny '

Ino : Theres that blond kid over there

Hinata: I've never seen him before

Ino: I'd better go I'm gonna be late for homeroom

Hinata: See ya

**Home Room # 3**

Matsuri: Hinata it looks like we're in the same homeroom

Sakura: Don't forget about me

Hinata: You're here too

Sakura : Yah plus I sit behind sasuke

Matsuri: You're so lucky your guy sits in front of you . Gaara is on the other side of the room.

Iruka: Good morning class , today we have a new student

Iruka : Class this is Naruto Uzumaki

Iruka : Naruto please take a seat , there is an empty seat in the back

Naruto: (tto Sakura) Hey babe

Sakura : I already have a boyfriend

Naruto: Well your boyfriend is taking you out to dinner tonight

Sakura: F.Y.I. its not you

**After Class**

Naruto : (to everyone) party at my place this weekend

(he hands out invites)

Hinata: What do you mean by the street

Naruto: You'll find out

Hinata: (thinks to self) He probably doesn't mean the actual street it could be a club. But we're only 16 so it can't be a club . This doesn't make sense , so how will I figure out. I don't get it.

**P.E. class**

Hinata : Crap it's dodgeball day

Sakura: Don't forget that our teacher is a psycho

Hinata : I know right

Might Guy: Welcome to Phys. Ed. Class. We'll start with running five laps, go to warm-ups, and proceed to dodgeball

Hinata: Ohhh I hate laps

Naruto: Who doesn't

Hinata: Oh you're here too

Neji: I don't think laps are that bad

Hinata: Nobody cares what you think

Neji: TenTen does

Hinata: Shut up

Naruto: Who's he ?

Hinata:He's my cousin

Naruto: Okay whatever

**Friday : Class dissmissal:**

Hinata: Crap!

Sakura: Why?

Hinata: I had an entire week but I still can't figure out where the party will be

Sakura:Ohhh me and Sasuke are going. We can take you there

Hinata: Thank you

**Downtown **

Hinata : So which building is the party in

Naruto: None of them

Naruto : Let's watch some tv

Hinata : OK where's your house

Naruto: house?

Hinata : You don't have your own place

Naruto : Everywhere's my place

Hinata: So where did you put your tv

Naruto: I don't have a tv

Hinata: Then how are we going to watch tv

Naruto : Easy through somebody's window

Hinata: OK

Hinata : ….. So you live out here in the street

Naruto: Yah ever since I was little

Hinata : Don't your parents ever get worried aabout you ?

Naruto : …..

Naruto : That reminds me , the pizza guy is probably here by now

Sasuke: How do they deliver to you ?

Naruto : I tell them to meet me at the fountain

Sasuke : So you go pick-up the pizza at the Hokage Memorial Fountain

Naruto : Yah , that's basically where we're gonna have the party

**9 hours Later**

Gaara : Sweet party bro

Neji : The party was way better than I expected

Gaara : Hey Matsuri let's go

Matsuri : Coming

Hinata : I guess I should get going

Naruto : Wait before you go I need to show you something

Hinata: What is it

Naruto : We have to go to it

Hinata: Ok

**To Be Continued**

Chapter 2 will probably be out within the next 2 weeks .

Shout out to :

Ryan Yi

Stephen Walkuski

Masashi Kishimoto

e

eH


End file.
